Never Forgotten
by xXRainbowSkittlesXx
Summary: Things can change with just one girl, but how much could change? With a gambling debt standing against him and his past creeping on the present, how well could he survive? Survive with himself and the girl who might be connected to him more than he knows? SPOILERS in later chapters. Will give warnings when needed. AU, 2013. Booker/Elizabeth. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Bioshock fanfiction. :D I finished Bioshock: Infinite and there **_**will **_**be spoilers in later chapters, so when that time comes, I will make sure to warn you. ^_^ This is an AU in the year 2013. In this, Elizabeth was actually born January 22nd, 1992 instead of 1892 and Booker on April 19th, 1974 instead of 1874. Just wanted to give you a heads up. :D So, with that, please enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bioshock: Infinite. **

Booker DeWitt lightly sipped on the stale beer he bought about an hour ago. The taste of it was bitter on his tongue and he regretted buying it in the first place. He didn't care to drink, but he couldn't help it. Today was the anniversary of his wife's death and he wanted to not be sober. But nothing was working, despite his persistence.

He sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. He looked around to examine the shabby bar. It'd been around longer than he has and he was surprised to see that it was still in working condition. Although it could use a lot of work, it still stood. It was his favorite bar when he was younger and it still was now. He smiled softly. He met his wife in this bar. Though it might be a weird place to meet, they hit it off easily and fell in love almost instantly. This place brought back memories that he actually enjoys.

He tapped the cigarette against the ashtray to rid it of its ashes and he took another sip of his beer. He cringed at the taste and was considering getting another fresh one. Well, if it wasn't for his horrible gambling debt, he probably could. So instead of buying another one, he stayed with the current one he had. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He listened to the soft murmurs that filled the smoky air. His mind filled with memories of his soon-to-be wife walking into the bar with her friends. He had looked over at the same moment she turned towards him. Once they locked eyes, they stopped and stared. It almost seemed like time had slowed down.

Booker tried to hold onto the memory when suddenly, the entrance to the bar had opened. The memory disappeared from his mind and he grumbled. He turned his head towards the entrance and he widened his eyes.

A petite woman walked into the bar. She wore a dark plain hoodie with semi-tight jeans. With the hood being up, he couldn't completely make out her features, but he could see her bright blue eyes twinkle in the light before she hung her head again. She strode over to the counter and sat on one of the bar stools. She mumbled something to the bartender to which he nodded to and attended to her request.

Booker sat up and stared at her back. He leaned his head in his hand after taking another drag from his cigarette. He examined her stature. Bit of her bangs hung past the right hem of the hood and he admired how beautiful the dark auburn shined. It looked just like his wife's.

Before he could continue any further, she snapped her head up and looked around. She landed her gaze on him and glared. He looked away in an instant, realizing she didn't like to be stared at. The bartender got her attention again by placing her drink in front of her. She placed a ten on the table. The bartender was confused and said something to her. She just shook her head and pushed the ten closer to him. He smiled, giving up. He grabbed the ten and walked to another customer.

Booker continued to stare at her again, despite her glare earlier. _I wonder what's a girl like her doing in a place like this. This bar doesn't usually have young people like that anymore, especially after all the other newer bars that opened around town. _He took a drink of his beer and cringed again. _Fuck this. _He pushed the drink away from him and finished off his cigarette.

He leaned in his chair again, putting his hands in his pockets. Two middle-aged men came through the entrance, pushing past an older gentleman who was exiting. He turned his head and stared at the ceiling, starting to forget the girl. _She is pretty though. I wonder how old she is? Nobody checks the I.D. here, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was under the age of 21. _

He was awoken from his daydreaming, though, when he heard the girl actually make a noise. He sat up to see the two men that came in not even a minute ago, standing next to her. They were smirking at her.

She pulled her hood down a little more with her right hand, showing her deformed pinky. Booker raised an eyebrow. _Oh, man, that must suck. _He gasped when the man on her right grabbed her hand and started joking about the deformity. Booker scowled.

She tried to push his hand away from hers only to have him grab her left hand, making her struggle to get both back. The other man laughed and reached his hands around her chest to grope her clothed breasts.

Booker stood up in a rage. _Who the hell do these fuckers think they are? And why isn't anyone stopping them?_ He looked around to see everyone was looking away as if they didn't know something was even going on. Even the bartender stood still, pretending to talk to another customer. Booker's blood boiled. _Goddammit! _

He pushed his chair back and trudged over to the men. As soon as he was close enough, he pushed the man hard in the chest, making him lose his grip on the girl's hands and then punched the other man causing him to fall back and hit a table. Then he grabbed the girl's hand and fled out of the bar.

He continued until the girl finally started tugging on his hand, trying to get him to stop. He panted, turning towards her.

Expecting to hear a "thanks" for saving her, he smiled. "Hey, I'm sor-"

"What the hell?" She nearly shouted, but instead tried to keep her voice calm.

He widened at the sudden attitude. "Excuse me?"

"I could've handled it myself. I didn't need your help."

He stared at her panting red face and thought that though she may _look _cute, her attitude sure as hell isn't.

Was rescuing her even worth it?

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter! :D I hope you liked it! ^_^ I will hope to have the second chapter up soon. :3 See you then, lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :D I hope you enjoyed it so far! ^_^ Now, on with this chapter~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bioshock: Infinite. **

Booker stood there confused. _I save this girl from possible abuse and she doesn't show any gratification. What the hell? _"Well, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice, is all. I didn't want to just sit back and watch as they do whatever the hell they wanted with you." He crossed his arms, obviously irritated.

The girl sighed and turned her back from him. She mumbled something, but he couldn't hear what she said.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, trying to look at her face.

She swung around and glared as she said, "Thank you."

He smirked. _There we go. Though I could've gone without the attitude. _"You're welco-"

"Who are you, anyway?" She interrupted, He narrowed his eyes, but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"DeWitt. Booker DeWitt," He bowed and stated sarcastically, "At your service."

She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, okay." Then she turned around to leave. Booker stood straight up.

"Well, are you going to tell me who you are?" He said, catching up to her. "And why are you walking this way?"

"Elizabeth," she stopped to look around a corner. Booker stood behind her and looked around the corner as well, trying to see what she was looking for. When he saw nothing, he looked down and saw that she was definitely shorter than he was, but not too far from his own height.

She suddenly turned around and bumped into him. He lost his balance for a moment, but was able to catch himself. Elizabeth, on the other hand, fell backwards from running into his chest.

"Ouch..." She said, slightly hurt from the fall. Booker walked up to her and cringed. _That must of hurt. _

"Damn, I'm sorry about that. Here, let me help you up." He reached his hand out, but she rejected it.

"I don't need your help." She said, as she started to get up.

"Why do you keep rejecting me? This was my fault that you fell, so I thought I could help you up. I really can't be a nice guy, huh?" He put his hands in his pockets and scowled at her.

She scoffed and opened her mouth to start speaking, but was cut off when she heard her name being yelled. Her head snapped to the direction of the sound and she gasped.

"Elizabeth! We were looking all over for you! You know not to leave your room without permission." A small, thin woman with thick rimmed glasses was approaching her, followed by a burly man dressed in a black suit obviously hand crafted to match his size.

Elizabeth panicked and shifted her gaze to Booker who stood next to her confused. She whispered to him, "I don't care what you do, but _please_ get me out of here. Get me away from _them_."

Booker didn't understand what was wrong but crossed his hands as if he was thinking of saying no. "Oh, _now _you need my help?"

"Mr. DeW-"

He held a hand up. "Just call me Booker."

"Booker, please, help me." She practically pleaded with him. Her eyes told him that these people were not who she wanted to be with right now. He didn't know why, but he was sure he could ask later.

"Fine." He said, giving in. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her behind him. The two people stopped several feet away, surprised to see another person with Elizabeth.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, trying to hide her annoyance. Booker didn't think of what to say. He was suddenly put in this situation and though he accepted, he didn't think of a plan. He rattled his head for a plan.

"Booker DeWitt. And, um, who are you?" He asked, a little hesitantly.

"Mrs. Comstock. No need to tell you my first name." She said, putting her hands on her hips. The taller man just huffed, but said nothing.

Booker gulped. _What did they want with Elizabeth? _

"Can you kindly hand over Elizabeth? She needs to come home now." She said, reaching out her hand.

Booker felt pressured, but said the first thing that came to his mind, "She already has a home. I'm her father, after all."

Elizabeth snapped her head up at him, but stayed silent. Mrs. Comstock widened her eyes in shock. "How can that be? Her parents died in a plane crash after she was born. Her home is at the orphanage that me and my husband run."

Booker gaped at them. _Fuck. Elizabeth, that would've been _helpful_ information... _He stood up straight and thought of another plan. He sighed and turned his head to the left to whisper to Elizabeth. "Hey, how well can you run?"

Shocked, she replied, "Well, I ran away from the orphanage, so I should be fine... _Why?_"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "On the count of three, we're going to run..."

She started to back up a bit, unsure of this plan. "One..." He started counting. He, too, backed up a bit, sending Mrs. Comstock and the brute an alarm.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, taking two steps towards them.

"Two..."

"Hey! Stop backing away! Give us Elizabeth." She nearly shouted, incredibly irate.

"Three!" They both turned and started running. They ignored the shouting coming from the woman.

Booker grabbed Elizabeth's hand when they turned the corner. He glanced behind them to see the brute chasing them and Mrs. Comstock pulling out her cell phone to call whoever. He assumed the police. _Shit! Where to hide? _He quickly examined their means of escape. He gritted his teeth when he saw none.

"Booker! What about there?" Elizabeth said, pointing.

He followed her hand to the area she was pointing at. There were many groups of people waiting outside of a theater known only for its IMAX experience. He didn't quite get what was so great about it, but he didn't argue with Elizabeth about how that would be a great place to hide. He nodded his head and started to run in that direction.

Once they were there, they started to push in the crowd, eliciting many disapprovals from the people. They ignored them and Booker looked over his shoulder to see that they lost the two in the crowd. He smirked.

After they past the crowd, they found an alleyway. They slowed down their pace as they entered, then they hid behind a dumpster, trying to catch their breaths.

Once Elizabeth caught her breath, she slapped Booker across the left cheek.

"Ow! What the he-"

"Why did you tell them that you were my dad?!" She demanded, glaring painstakingly at him.

He stared at her. "Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't know what to say! You never mentioned you were from an orphanage!" He whispered his shout. He didn't want to alert anyone to their presence.

After realizing that he was right, she calmed her harsh expression. She sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right." She looked down, away from his stare.

He calmed down as well. He knew she was panicking and he shouldn't be too harsh. _Then again, that slap hurt like a bitch... _

He heard some sirens and looked out from behind the dumpster to see what it was. He saw some police cars rush past the alleyway and he started to panic. When the brute appeared in front, he quickly hid again.

"Wha-" Booker slapped a hand over her mouth. He could feel her hiss from the pain.

He shushed her. He listened for any footsteps. He could hear some, but fortunately, they were heading in the opposite direction. He then heard some clacking from high heels hitting the pavement. _That must be Mrs. Comstock. _It came and went and he felt a sense of relief wash over him as the air fell silent again.

He suddenly felt his hand get licked and he brought his hand back, wiping away the drool. "What the hell, Elizabeth? That was disgusting."

"Well, I figured that was the only way to get your attention without arousing any noise. Apparently I was wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest as he sighed.

"Well, it seems the coast is clear. Why don't we head to my place? It's not too far from here." He said, standing up. She appeared hesitant, but agreed nonetheless.

"It's probably better than the orphanage, so fine, I'll go." She grabbed his outstretched hand and let him pull her up.

They checked around the area before officially leaving the alleyway. They turned around a corner onto the streets of downtown.

They passed a thrift shop that had some old, working TVs in the window. "Booker, look." He stopped to see what she was looking at. He gasped.

"Breaking news, police are chasing a man who kidnapped a young woman. He is described as a 40-year-old man with short dark brown hair and green eyes, last seen wearing a white button up shirt with dark jeans. The young woman is 21-years-old, dark brown hair, blue eyes, last seen wearing a plain dark hoodie. They were..."

"Shit, we need to get home fast." Booker said, grabbing her hand. She let him drag her along as she pulled her hood back on, trying to keep out all the stares. "I just hope no one I know saw that..."

_Elsewhere..._

An older man grins at the TV as he smoked his cigar. "Well, ain't that fuckin' convenient, DeWitt? Five years I've been looking for you and here you were, all this time. Shoulda had my boys look harder..."

He leaned forward in his chair to put out his cigar in the ashtray. "Hey, Ryan!" He shouted, not looking up.

A man in his mid-twenties opened the door to the office. "Yeah, Slate?"

"Round up the boys, we're going hunting..." Slate said, turning his chair around to the opened window.

Ryan smirked. "Sure thing."

Slate grinned. "Finally fuckin' found you, Booker... Time to pay me back all that money."

**A/N: Woo! That was the second chapter. :D I hope you liked it! ^.^ All reviews are welcomed! :D See you later, lovelies! **


	3. Author's Note (Not a New Chapter D:)

Dear my sweet, sweet lovelies,

I apologize greatly for not updating for so long. I've run into some trouble (not illegal trouble) and it's been hell for me. Issues with relationships, money, work, and other unhealthy shit, and due to all of this, I've been away.

Or I could have been lazy.

Nonetheless, no excuse! I will make it up to you and I will try to update.

Also, I could be going through some writer's block. A famous author has said that the easiest way to accomplish writer's block is to pause on one work and start on another. So, who knows, I could try to start another story to try to get my mind back in this wonderfully creative game we call imagination. I was thinking of doing a Pokémon fanfiction, or maybe, a PewDieCry one. My mind is endless.

But I'm sorry if this Author's Note has given you some false hope. I hope to make it up to you. But, in due time, stay lively, my lovelies! :D

With sincere apologizes,

Yours truly,

xXRainbowSkittlesXx


End file.
